The present invention relates to a waveguide junction between waveguides which are arranged so that their major axes are inclined to one another.
For the transmission of data in the microwave range, antennas are used which generally have a preferred direction of polarization, e.g. they are linearly polarized horizontally or vertically. For technical reasons relating to transmission it is necessary to change the direction of polarization on directional transmission paths between relay link sections. Such change in polarization is of particular importance for mobile transmission systems. This can be easily accomplished with instruments having a coaxial antenna feeder system.
However, radio systems operating in the GHz range require, for the transmission without excessive attenuation, antenna feeds in the form of waveguides having crossectional shapes, for example rectangular or elliptical, which determine the vector position of the electrical field and thus the direction of polarization of the antenna radiation. For such radio devices it is now also desirable to be able to connect, in a simple manner, two orthogonally oriented line arrangements. In devices with a given polarization plane, a change in polarization can be effected only by modification with additional parts or by the use of rotatable waveguide sections, which involves correspondingly high costs.